


Allegiance to Her Butt

by Cosettelicious



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, fartfetish, fartinggirls, girlsfeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: HIro wants to enter the wonderful world of dating, and so gets an app to meet girls, where he discovers Jasmine. She invites him to a milkshake parlour, with an ulterior motive. Once there, he is surprised to see Gogo Tomago and Honey Lemon. But it doesn't end there. They start farting on him, preventing him from escape.





	Allegiance to Her Butt

Hiro was getting tired of Karmi taunting him all the time. “No girl will ever want a scruffy boy like you,” she said once.

The ironic part was, she had a crush on his alter ego. From Big Hero 6.

Regardless, even if he wanted to date her, whichhe would never admit to, one thing was certain.

Karmi would never give him the time of day.

Which is why he began searching through Tinder Ultimate for the perfect match.

Lots of cute girls. But he needed someone who could tolerate his scientific leanings. 

And that was when he came across Gogo’s profile. It seemed rude to not swipe right on her, but it wasn’t like she’d ever go out with him.

He stopped on a picture of an adorable Indian girl. She had her long black hair tied up with ribbons.

She was from the art institute which was rivals with San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

The dean would never forgive him if he dated this girl.

Which made her an absolute plus. He wiped right onher, then went on his merry wayl.

A couple of hours later, he got a text saying that Jasimine had swiped right on him! And then they started texting back and forth. She showed him her mosaic, and he told her about his newest scientific profect.

And then she said she wanted to meet at Frostee’s Shakes for Less.

Hiro, whohad never had a girlfriend, agreed immediately.

He failed to look up Frostee’s beforehand. Had he been more inquisitive, it is possible he would’ve discovered the milkshake provider isn’t fond of a male clientele.

But its possible he would’ve found none of that, since the Internet info about it is pretty scant, for the pages about it anywhere such as Wikipedia are immediately edited by girls who are paid to check it in case some loser boy who has becomeacquainted with the milkshake server’s purpose decided to blab it online.

They used bots to surpress videos from people who might post on Youtube or Facebook ratting them out. And no, being a subscriber to thos e channels won’t help you, because if a guy with a channel posts a video about it, a bucket icon will empty all his subscirbers, and block all his videos from view within his country.

Basically, they don’t want guys to be afraid of entering the place by word of mouth.

But no boy who isn’t a kink addict would want to go there.

Needless to say, Hiro expected it to be a nomal place, like Starbucks. 

That wasn’t the only thing he didn’t expect. When he reached the booth where Jasmine was waiting, he smiled broadly at her, excited for enjoying the company of this gorgeous babe.

There were two purses on the ledge beside the window, and although Hiro was curious about this, he didn’t think it meant anything. He was kinda shy about asking.

And then Jasmine blurted out, “Oh, my friend’s here. She had to go to the bathroom and should be out in a minute…”

Hiro couldn’t believe it. Jasmine had invited another girl to their date? Dodmn’t that break all the laws of dating?

He thumbed through his phone, and couldn’t find anything about her having a friend in the texts.

He was in still more shock when Gogo approached, a purple streak in her short, dark hair.

“Uh, Hiro, what are you doing here?”

“This is the nice boy I met on the app,” Jasmine said, taking Hiro’s hand.”The one I told you about.”

“But this is no place for him—“ Gogo said.

“May I take your or---Hiro?” asked the waitress, who happened to be Honey Lemon. She dropped her notepad, and head to bend to pick it up. A tiny rift of gas broke out.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy

“Oops,” Honey said, straightening up. “Been practicing my dexterity. But what can I get you?”

“Strawberry milkshake for me,” Jasmine said.

“Chocolate vanilla swirlshake for me,” said Gogo.

“Coming right up.”

“I’ll have---“ Hiro started to say.

“I’m sorry, Hiro, but guys can’t have any food or drinks from here,” Honey said, apologetically.

“What?” Hiro asked. “Isn’t that biased?”

“They reserve the right to refuse service to anyone,” Gogo said.”Or maybe I saw that phrase in some talking animal movie. I dunno.”

“They obviously let me enter here,” Hiro said. “So they’re not refusing me entryh.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a reason for that,” Gogo said.

“And what is the reason?”

“We can’t tell you till our milkshakes arrive," Jasmine said.

Then Gogo stood up and came over to his side, whispering in his ear, “Hiro, you should never have come here. You’re not going to like this place.”

Hiro stared at her. He hadn’t heard Gogo being super serious that much. If she was warning him,this joint might be really bad.

And then Jasmine leaned across the table, and stuck her tongue in his mouth. A French kiss.

But he hadn’t even had a normal kiss yet! How could he do this?

Gogo stared at him, as if he were a fool for not shutting his eyes. Jasmine had hers closed.

Hiro did that too, and embraced the tongue swirling around over his teeth like a fish.

And then Jasmine pulled away, and Honey Lemon pushed the milkshakes in front of the girls.

“Anything to eat?”

“We’lldiscuss that in a bit,” Gogo said. “But we would like you to subdue himfirst.”

Hiro was sure he had to have heard wrong, right? She couldn’t’ have said “subd=ue.” That wouldn’t make any sense.

Honey bit her lip, then without warning, shoved her ass inHIo’s face.

Nnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggg

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

So disgusting@ And Hiro didn’t get why she had done this. Was it a prank the girls were throwing on him? Had Jasmine planned a joke for their first day? If so, awesome, but why did it have to be something which caused him to gag?

“I can take over,” Gogo said, sighing and dropping her empty milkshakemug on the counter.

“You drank that way too fast,” Honey Lemon ramked.”

 

“They don’t call me Gogo for nothing.”

“What are you--?” Hiro asked, as soon as Honey scooted out and Gogo came over.But he didn’t’ get a word out before he was blasted with baconfarts.

Gggggggggggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjtttttttttttttttttt

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkppppppppppppppppppppfffff

“oh gosh, I have been waiting to do this to a guy forever,” Gogo said. “I can’t believe how long I’ve sotred that stinkdownthere.”

Hiro couldn’t get a gasp on the scnairo, Not to mention that Gogo was now swirling her butt aorudn in his face.

“Oh, I feel so good, I imagined it’d be soft but not like this…”

Hiro attempted to scoot out toward the exit of the booth, but Gogo’d heal came up and slammed into his chest.

“Yipes, forgot my shoe is dirty,” she said. “Well,willmake it up to you with a little fart.”

Gggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvv

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttt

If Hiro could’ve spoken, he would’ve said that being farted on diedn’t make up for getting his shirt dirty.

At least if he weren’t completely surprised by the situation in the first place.

And coughing. Gogo’s farts were more revolting than Honey Lemon’s. The first had a sort of sweetness to it. That’s a funny thing to say about farts, but it was true,w then comparing them.

“I’ll take your oder now,” Honey said.

“I’ll take a strawberry doughnut,” Jasmine said.

“A steak croissant,” Gogo said.

This actually hurt Hiro in a different way. If they were just going to have sweet stuff, they could’ve just got it from his Aunt Cass’ bakery.

Though come to think of it, they couldn’t havedonethe farting there.

Gogo slipped her butt down to his neck.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“Oh, that has got to be the worst one so far,” she said.

“Why--?” Hiro started to say again.

Gogo raised her butt again, shoving it into his nose. “Oops, forgot to keep you clogged.”

And that ws when it really began.

Gogo whirled her ass in his face while Honey delivered the order, then came back and set her own butt to Gogo’s ear.

It was really warm in this position, but Hiro knew what was coming, and that didn’tmake him feel good.

He tried to come up with a situation out of this, even though there was something pleasant about having two girls butts so close tohis face.

When he considered that they were his female friends butts, it was a little less exciting. Would be cooler if this happened at a party with girls he barely knew, over his fellow supehreroes.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggffffffffffffffffff

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

…went Honey’s butt. The farts didn’t’ smell sweet anymore. More like sour cream and onion potato chips dropped in ranch dip. 

Which can make someone’s breath stinky, and as Hiro discovered now, their farts as well.

“Wait, he hasn’t been gagging properly yet,” Gogo said. “Toime to change that.”

She really rubbed her butt hard into his face.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The worst French toast farts any girl’s ass must’ve ever released swamped up Hiro’s nostrils.

And then he began to really gag, as though he had a whole croissant from his aunt’s shop stuffed in his throat.

But at least a croissant would‘ve tasted good. This fart did not.

“I’ll add to that,” Honey said, bouncing her butt around on his shoulder. Again, this would’ve been really sexy if it wasn’t his friend doing it.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

He wanted to escape from the cinnamon roll farts she had just emitted. Probably ones she had bought from Aunt Cass too.

The weight from his shoulder lifted, as Honey Lemon had to leave to go fetch their order.

And then Gogo said, “Time to sotp being gentle.”

She started smashing his face with her butt, As though he were a punching bag and her buttocks fists.

There was a wall behind him that his head smacked into. Which was a bit painful.

“Now time for Tier 2 farts,” Gogo said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hiro was now utterly confused. The farts before had seem sort of like a joke, as though as anytime they could declare it was all a prank.

But now the hearts were really hurting the interior space of his head, making his nostrils feel as if a fire brand were burning inside there, and his throat as if he were swallowing coal.

“Oh no,” Gogo said, as soon as Honey brought their order. “I never thought Hiro’s face would be so perfect to fart in. I don’t want to move.”

“Want to take it up a notch?” Honey suggested.

“You can’t mean, tape and eyewear?”

“I do,” Gogo said.

“I’ll keep him pinned with my feet,” Jasmine said. 

And she really did lean under the table laying her head on another chair that a blond had just vacated. The seat was warm from the girl’s ass having sat it on it for half anhour. Shehad never turned to stare atthem, this place was famous for catering to girls farting on guys.

Well, among girls fof course. Guys in general had no clue, unless they had been here before.

Coco stepped to the right insteatd of stepping out. 

Andthen Honey Lemon removed her glasses, while Gogo held onto Hiro’s throat, and Jasmine lying down pushed her dirty, unshoe clad feet up to this chin.

Neck, pinning him as best she could,w ith Gogo’s help.

Honey extracted some tape from her purse and began attaching them to Hiro teeth.

“Hey girls, let me go. Honey? Gogo?” Hiro tried to say, but his voice was cracked and weak.

 

“I have to do my job, sorry,” Honey said, looking genuinely apologetic. But she also looked excited a thte idea of a trapped Hiro.

 

Once her glasses were taped down over his bottom jaw, Hiro felt very uncomfortable.

As if that weren’t enough, Gogo began jamming something in his mouth as well. 

“My old goggles,” she said, taking the tape from Honey, and strapping them up here.

“Now let’s fill his mouth with something good,” Gogo said.

“Should I get up now?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes, he’s all set,” Honey said, tapping her feet.

“Good,” Jasmine said, breathing,a nd retracting her peds, before sitting up.

Gogo bit into her order, Holding Hiro down.

Jasmine also took a bite out of her doughtnut.

Honey Lemon returned with bacon.

“Stick it in your anus and fart,” Gog instructed.

“In public?” Honey asked.

“Aren’t you paid to do stunts like that?” Gogo asked.

“Yes, but this is Hiro we’re talking about. Isn’t it bad to let him see my ass?”

“He’s a fart slave,” Gogo said. “And he needs to knw what fart drenched food is like.”

Honey shrugged and lowered her pants. Then she kicked them off onto the tounter. Wearing only her panties, she moved toard the windows, to ensure the blidns were down and creepers wouldn’t see her standing half-naked.

And then she snapped the bacon into tinier strps, then slid onto the table, after Jasmine moved her milkshake out of harms way.

And now Hiro was looking down at his blond friend’s bare ass. 

And then Gogo shoved his face down into it.

“Smell the bacon, Hiro,” Gogo said, tauntingly.

He had never seen Gogo act lthis way.Anbother side. She did have a dominating persona, but he had never thought that would transmit to doing this to a friend.

But now here he was with his mouth taped open, his head lowered like a child’s on a desk.

Also, Honey’s ass wasn’t exactly clean. She did gym right before coming to work and also they sometimes required staff to do a workout in the backout before coming out with someone’s order.

Sweat wasn’t’ the only problem, though. It smelled like she hadn’t used toilet paper all day. Which was the case, due to work regulations.

Her anus was filled with bacon bits.

“Wow, this dow feel good,” Honey said.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssss

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pppppppppppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvfffffffffffffffffffffffffnnnnnnnnnnn

“Ooh, those bacon bits must smell really fould now,” Honey crooned

And then she handed a teaspoon to Gogo, who used it to scoop the bacon past Hiro’s teeth and into his mouth.

Jasmine stood up and raised Hio’s head, setting his chin down at the end of Honey’s buttocks.

Then Gogo set up the spoon like a catapult between the cute Hispanic girl’s buttcheeks.

“Prepare to taste fart drenching bacon!” Gogo called, before starting the fling, scooping up bacon, and popping it off into Hiro’s mouth, full of tape, 

She moved rappling, flipping, spinning, flinging, and all tehe while playing onHOney’s butt as though it were a drum…

The bits smacked around in Hiro’s mouth, going against the back of his throat, some landing on his tongue where the tape hadn’t covered. 

He could barely taste the bacon, though. Which was probably a good thing…

And that was when Gogo bounced onto Honey body, holding onto her butt, and stuffed her posterior in Hiro’s face.

“Good thing your mouth can’t close,” she said. “Because now the real stink can begin.”

She pulled his face with her buttocks again, as though wantinghimto know his proper place, as her cushion.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

These farts weren’t soft and slightly stinkeir like the earlier ones.

They were rough. Hiro felt as though he had been on a rollercoaster. And then had his head dunked in maple syrup.

On top of that, he had an immense migraine. And the bacon going down his throat felt like jagged pieces from a sword.

Not to mention his throat felt like a robot that just had gotten beat up in a Botfight.

And then began the weird stuff.

Not that it wasn’t strange already, but Gogo flipped Hiro over so his body was resting between Honey Lemon’s legs, but facing upward now.

Gogo climbed up on the table. Hiro started to move, but Jasmine leapt up and sat on his stomach.

She stuck her head between Gogo’s legs so that she could look down at Hiro.   
“Don’t go anywhere, my man,” she said, grinning at him. 

Then she retreated, laughing at her joke. It wasn’t like Hiro could really move from this position.

And then Gogo called her hands. “It’s time for you to really have some fun,” she said.

And with that she droped her butt down with such force that Hiro had not expected.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttt

It slammed into his open mouth like waves of the ocean smashing into a boat.

Gogo stood up abruptly, and dropped again.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttddddddddddddddddddddddd

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hiro couldn’t believe it, Gogo’s farts had actually ogotten worse than before. They now smelt like she had eaten Steakumms but dipped them in a sweer and then slogged them through mud.

Speaking of mud, Gogo was trubbing her butt up and down his face. Like a dirt monster truck racer.

Her posterior was very warm, though it was tough to enjoy it due to the tape holding his mouth open, Gogo’s googles against the roof, Honey’s glasses against his lower teeth.

Another problem was his tongue kept clicking. It wanted to resist the gas, but there was no means of achieving this.

The waves of fart settled on the interior of his mouth, makinghim feel awful.

And even so, there might have been something hot about this, if it wasn’t a girl he hung out with quite a bit, but had randomly run into and found cute,then there might be something semi-sweet about this.

Of course in that case it also might’ve been a trap from villains who had discovered his identity. That though that prospect made zero sense, only his fellow Big Hero 6 team members were aware.

And then Gogo set her buttcheeks over his eyes.

“Let’s do a wet fart, followed by a bubbly one,” she said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooootttttttttttttttttttttttttpppppppppppppppppppppp

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwssssssssssssssssssssss

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwddddddddddddddddddddddddd

The snaps of the far shot into Hiro’s eyes. His brain kept thinking, A girl’s ass on me, but she’s just a friend…stop thinking about hot she is…

He tried to shut his brain off, but Gogo was mastering a really seductive fart, and it appeared to have worked.

Even though the area around Hiro’s eyes was sticky and icky.

“Now for the bubbly one,” Gogo said.

She leaned forward, hugging Jasmine, and settling her posterior over Hiro’s nose.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was like his head had got smashed in with a steel wall. His nose burned, and though he had been gagging before, and badly, he suddenly felt that gagging was breathing….

And then Gogo bounced around his open mouth, sexily shakingher butt so rapidly as though giving him a lap dance…to the lips.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

This fart was shorter than most of the others, save some Honey herself had emitted, but it was the grossest, and the worst part was that Hiro’s tongue struggled to break through Honey’s glasses to lick the butt before him. It was prevented of course, but he couldn’t believe his position had led him to this….

Then Gogo slid off, and Hiro hoped it meant the end of the ordeal.

Jasmine then leaned forwaward and put her strawberry-filled doughnut, which she had only taken one bite of, in between Honey Lemon’s buttcheeks.

“Fart on it, please,” she asked.

“With pleasure,” Honey said.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssss

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwpppppppppppp

…went her butt, stinging the pastry with carrot farts. Which didn’t smell any better than bacon ones.

Then Jasmine reached ofer past Hiro, pulling it out as though Honey’s butt was a toaster which had heated up the doughnut.

Jasmine’s boobs hovered over hHiro’s nose as she reached up.

Then she pulled back, grinned down at him, took a bite of fart-drnched doughtnut, swirled it around inher mouth, and spat it out.

Like the French kissing, it was kind of cute that Jasmine’s salive was entering his mouth.

But why did she spit her food down there as though he were a sink disposal?

Jasmine took another bit bite, and repeated the same experiment.

Then she handed the doughnut to Gogo, who set it on Honey’s shirt and swirled her butt around it.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppp

“My goodness, thathas to be the grossest fart I released on food in a long time!” Gogo exclaimed.

Jasmine took it,then frowned. “It’s wet now.

“Girl, you hang around me long enough and you learn I love emitting wet farts,”Gogo said. She licked her lips. “Especially ones powdered by chili.”

Jasmine took another bite, and spit into hiHiro’s mouth after chewing.

She repeated this until the doughnut pieces were complet;ly clogging up his throat.

Then Gogo asked if Honey would bring a soda.

“Sure,” Honey said. “But we hav eto all three fart in it. Agreed?”

“Absolutely,” Gogo said. “After some ass worship.”

Jasmine slid off Hiro’s stomach, and then helped Gogo upright him. 

Then Honey scototed off, rubbing her back.

“It’s like having been on a massage table, without the massage,” she remarked.

Then she took Jasmine’s Gogo milkshake cup, now empty and on another table, and went to fill it with Sprite.

After the other two girl’s settled Hiro back down on the table, Gogo began ripping the glasses with tape out of his mouth, not careful to be gentle. Then she did the same with the goggles.

Finally Hiro could close his jaw, though it was in pain…

But he didn’t have long to enjoy being able to close his mouth again, for Gogo Sat atop his lips.

“Kiss my butt, darling,” she ordered.

“Darling”? Why would she use that word? Thy were just friends.

Regardless,he wasn’t going to kiss her butt.

“If you don’t do what I asked, you will be chained to a chair and kept here for the Wild Party Girls to fart on.”

She sounded so serious, but Hiro didn’t want to obey. Then again, even though he had said that strange girls rubbing their butts on him would be less unappealing than Gogo and Honey doing something of that sort, 

But the truth was strange women doing this to him might not be a good thing. At least he didn’t have to worry about being abducted here. At least most likely.

So he began kissing Gogo’s butt.Which surprisingly wasn’t that bad. So long as he just thought of her as a hot girl.

“Good boy,” Gogo said, as though he were a dog. “Now time for you to really small something.

She grinded her ass around on his face.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Even though his mouth was closed now, he felt that he preferred when it was open for this particular pair of blasts. Because his nose was in severe pain, as though crushed under a boulder. 

He was fed up with gagging, and coughing, and smelling unwashed butts.

Honey brought the glass which previously had Gogo’s milkshake in it, but now was filled with lemon lime soda. 

It should also be noted that Gogo didn’t use a straw, just drained her milkshake, and the cup hadn’t been washed, so it had some of her saliva dripping into it.

Honey set it on the next table over, and Then sat on it.

“Time for sweet farts to make this soda even better!” she exclaimed.

She stood on a chair, then lowered her ass carefully toward the glass top.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hiro could smell Honey’s gas even from under Gogo’s butt. It was like bubble bath water, but in sulfur form, a trail of stink .

Gogo then pushed her butt harder into his face. “Kiss it now as though it were you girlfriend,” she said.

Hiro did as he was told, though feeling really uncomfortable.

“Whoa, that feels good,” Gogo said.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffssssssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

“Nice, was hoping that stink would break out,” Gogo said. “Was killing me down there for awhile.”

Hiro wished he didn’t have a sense of smell. Of course,t hat was silly. But he really washurting there. IF Baymax were here, he’d say, “On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” And Hiro would have to respond with 22.

And then, surprisingly, Jasmine bounced onto the chair Honey had just stepped down from.

“Careful,” Honey said. “You might spill it.”

“It’ll be fine,” Jasmine said, and she lowered herself gracefully. “Perpare to hear the cutest fart ever!” she announced to Hiro.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It did sound kind of cute. And smelled less severe than all the ones the other two girls had released.

And then Gogo slipped off, pushing Honey’s bare ass down on half of Hiro’s face.

“And you take the other side,” she instructed Jasmine.

The beautiful Indian girl looked almost like a princess as she came over and sat over Hiro’s left side of his face.

“Let’s fart together!” Honey Lemon said.

Jasmine agreed. 

Their butts got busy as they grined up his face together and back down, their arms around each other’s waists to make it easy to move in sync.

They also farted while they moved instead of resting in one place.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

……went Honey’s butt, gifting Hiro with orange and mango farts. Which she liked eating together.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggffffffffffffffffffffffffffffllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

…added Jasmine’s butt. Her beautiful long black hair swayed as the sulfurous blast came out of her. Even though it sounded cute, this was a bit stronger thanthe one before. Or at a distance. Either way, Hiro was choking now.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have a wonderful drink to wash down the bacon and doughnut from earlier in a jiffy.”

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

…her ass greeted the cup of Sprite. 

And then she took a straw, and inserted the drinking section in her anus.

Then she did a Fartnite dance, which involves letting out gas while waving your arms and taking crazy steps. They can vary, but Gogo had won an award for some really creative ones when the milkshake place held a contest for it.

Which was how Honey had gotten hired there. They had offered thejob to Gogo, but she dsaid it didn’t interest her to serve others, but her friend was looking for a job, and thus magic happened.

Right now though, even more magical moments were happening, for thre three girls finally had a male slave to serve them.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhppppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Gogo’s butt greeted the straw. Hiro hoped that she didn’t expect him to drink from it.That would be barbarcic.

Meanwhile, as Gogo abused the straw as though it were a slave on its own, Honey and Jasmine really began digging their asses into Hiro’s face, and woulodn’t stop bombarding him with gas.

This went on for ten minutes. Then Gogo finally idropped the straw in the Sprite, then instructed the other two girls to have Hiro sit up.

Which they did. And all three girls stood around Hiro on the table, Gogo butt to his left cheek, Jasmine’s to his right, and Honey with hers on his neck. She was really into the grinding thing now, sending ass sweat into his nape, which also poured odwn his back a bit like slime.

And then Jasmine lay with her back to the table, and one more raisedher dirty feet, this time up to his chin, where she rubbed them into his flesh hard, digging her toenails in.

“Before you can drink this precious Sprite, full of our stink, you must swear allegiance to my butt,” Gogo instructed Hiro, as he really began to feel grimy from Jasmine’s peds, and was really wishinghe had refrained from utilizing Tender Ultimate.

“I don’t want to drink that,” Hiro said. 

“Insolent boy,” Jssmine said, moving her toes over his lips, then pinching his nose with them , before moving them like a spider toward his ear.

 

Gogo stared at him, then snapped her fingers. “Honey, get out the raisin bagel.”

Honey hopped off and went to fetch the item. When she returned, she waved it beneath Hiro’s nose.

“You can’t expect me to eat that, can you? That would be pure torture.,” Hiro said. It wasn’t like it was a secret that he hated raisins. There had been a few tiems before where he made that very clear.

“It’s the one thing that will make you thirty enough to drink the Sprite.”

And before he could protest some more, Gogo ripped off a piece of the bagel, stuffed it in her butthole, and farted for three minutes straight.

“Ravens willnever have smelled more gross to you before than they’re about to,” Gogo said.

And she wrenched his mouth open, along with Honey’s help. Then she tossed the bagel piece back in his mouth.

“That’s not enough,” she said. She tore off another piece, repeating the process.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

“Yipes, that last one was a really disgusting leftover squsash casserole I had earlier. Oh,a nd here’s the taco I used to wash it down.”

Ppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbgggggggggggggggggggggggg

She then farted on the whole bagel int his way. Stuffing the pieces in HIo’s mouth.

And then Jasmine squeezed with her feet so that he couldn’t spit them out. He was forced to chew, could only breathe through his nose.

Which is exactly what Gogo wanted.

“Now all there of use will fart together, without giving you up close and personal, since you’re feeding.”

And so while he chewed the horrible tasting bagel with the awful raisins, which didn’t even have cream cheese on it, which would’ve made it slightly better---while he chewed, the girls went one by one. Gogo would fart first, then Honey, and then Jasmine, whose back was still to the table, and while she farted she dug her toenails into Hiro’s cheeks harder, nearly scratching him, though thankfully her toes were freshly cut. 

This went on until he finished chewing. The gas felt like it was swirling around him as though the flatulence were water in a bowl and he a fish swimming around in it.

Of course, fish didn’t attract such gorgeous ladies.

“Now,let’s try this again,” Gogo said. “Pleasde allegiance to my butt, or no drink for you.”

Raisins and bagels both made Hiro thirsty when separate. Together they were much worse.

IHe shook his head, but two minutes later, he really wanted it, especially after the goldfish bowl analogy.

“I can kick him for persuasion<” Jasmine suggested.

“That won’t be necessary,” Hiro said, quickly. “My throat is so dry. So yes, I will pledge allegiance to your butt, for a drink.”

“Excellent,” Gogo said, grinning. “Then you must kiss it in the form of a tiny heart to seal the deal.”

She climbed back up on the table, and Hiro did as she asked, kissing in a heart shape with five smooches.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“A perfectly nasty salami fart for a perfectly worthless slave,” Gogo said, merrily.

Even as he gagged and his tongue clicked, she pushed the straw in between his teeth and instructed him to slurp.

 

It was the most disgusting beverage he had ever downed. The straw was covered in butt germs, not to mention fart juice. Straight from the Goddess Gogo. But the drink continained sprays from all three of these beautiful babes.

The problem was, two of them were still his friends, and Jasmine, albeit a swan of a girl…he didn’t know what to make of her kinks. 

And he had no way of knowing, as Honey moved toward the front of the joint, where she flipped the sign around so that it said OPEN to the people inside, meaning it read CLOSED from those passing by, that the rest of that night would be serving the three girls in all their whims, mostly involving them farting, him worshipping their asses, and Gogo insulting him in an effort to make him feel more like the worm he was, rather than the hero who protected San Fransokyo from villains. 

Little did he know that back at campus, another super cute girl was writing a story about having him under her butt, and hoping for the day when she’d get to fart on him for real.


End file.
